Life as I Know It
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Inigo lands in an area unbeknownst to him. In an attempt to find his friends and his mother, he travels the vast lands on his own. Armed with only a silver sword and his charming moves, he runs into various problems: brigands, thieves, and bunch of girls. Fire Emblem Awakening's: Inigo, Severa, Owain, Lucina, etc.
1. Chapter 1

I've been wanting to write this for a while now. I just needed time to think things through before actually proceeding.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

A sharp pain radiated along my head, then to my body. This may be the worst I'd ever felt. It were as if I was tossed into a herd of wyverns, left defenseless as they rammed against me with all their strength. I mustered whatever energy I had to move up, my elbows supported me as I scanned the area. A field of corn surrounded me, it seemed like a pleasant environment. 'Wait...Where exactly am I?' My eyes narrow at the sky, then back down at the ground. 'I honestly have no clue...'

After minutes of lazing around to recuperate, I slowly pick myself up. My hands dust away the rubble and traces of soil. I must be near a village given the vast farmlands that extend towards the plain hills. Surely someone around here could tell me where I'm at.

The wind picks up slowly as I smell the familiar scent of fresh linens. There must be a house a few paces down. I reach for my silver sword and find it missing. 'Defenseless and lost...great.' A sigh escapes my lips. I must've lost it when I fell from the sky. ' Maybe I will get attacked by those wyverns...

"Augh! What am I saying?" I shake my head and decide to continue onwards, maybe I'll find it along the way.

* * *

I stop in my tracks when I hear a gentle voice. 'Could it be?' My hand pulls apart a layer of corn to see a young maiden singing a melodious tune while she retrieves the laundry. It's no surprise that she's beautiful. Her light brown hair sways ever so freely before she pulls it back against her ear. I can't help but smile and say something unintelligible.

She darts her eyes at me as I step forward. I do admit it looks a bit suspicious. She instinctively screams and heads back for her house.

"No!" I run after her because the last thing I need is a misunderstanding. That and her father beating me to a pulp. "Wait a moment." Luckily I'm exceptionally fast and make my way into her house.

She's standing by the kitchen and she manages to pull out a knife. I close my eyes and listen carefully, there seems to be no one else here but the two of us.

"S-Stay back!" She warns me as I stand my ground.

"I mean no harm, I assure you." My hands are held up as I surrender and unfasten my utility belt that would've held my swords and other weapons. I set them on the ground as I attempt to earn her trust. "I'm just passing by and...a little lost. I was wondering if you could tell me where I am." There's a sense of sincerity in my tone. I soften my eyes at her, almost like a silent plea for help.

She lowers the knife. I'm pretty sure she understands I'm not a thief.

Bulls eye.

"You're in Valm." She responds rather quietly.

I think hard, it sounds familiar. Unfortunately nothing comes to my mind, save for the long list of girls that had spurned me.

She slowly makes her way towards me, her knife still in her grasp. "You're not from here...are you?"

It's enough to snap me out of my train of thought. "Oh, yes..." I honestly answer.

She stands a little too close for comfort. My eyes still notice the knife in her hands. I must tread with caution. Her eyes examine every detail on my face, I can tell by the way she looks at me. I decide to take this opportunity to study her as well, brown hair, petite face, hazel eyes and a figure that most men would fawn over. I'm terrible with guessing a woman's age, but she seems to be the same as me. About 16.

Her eyes narrow one more time before she steps back and sets the knife on the table.

"So, Valm...where exactly is that?" I scratch my head as her eyes remained trained on me.

"It's to the west of Plegia. A separate continent from Ferox, Plegia, and Ylisse." She reminds me.

"Oh..." I really have a ways to go to get back to Ylisse.

The sun starts to set as a yellow-orange hue paints the little house. We both look out the window.

"I have to prepare supper soon." She gestured to the kitchen. "But you're more than welcome to stay." For a girl who just met a completely dashing stranger, she is oddly hospitable.

"I can help, if you require any..." I blandly offer. I may not have been the best cook, but I was able enough to make a decent dish.

There's that bright smile that I immediately take a liking too. She tilts her head as if to motion me to come follow. I obediently obey as the sun continues to set.

* * *

"So what's your name?" She asks curiously as I dice the tomatoes accordingly.

"It's Inigo." I manage to give her a grin as I finish my portion.

"Inigo..." She repeats my name slowly. "That's a great name."

"Thanks," I set my knife down as thoughts of my mother instantly swarm my mind. My eyes fall downwards as I stare at the perfectly sliced ingredients.

She immediately notices the change of mood and introduces herself. "I'm Marissa."

I manage to mask my face with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Marissa."

She blushes and takes my diced tomatoes. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Inigo."

I watch her tend to the vegetable soup as she turns the ladle, mixing the solution slowly. "So, where are you from?" She asks as her back is turned against me.

"I'm...from Ylisse." Although from a different time, I add mentally.

"Oh.." She stops to face me. "I hear there's this handsome blue haired prince there."

'Chrom...' I recall correctly. During my time, he and the other Shepherds along with my own mother were long gone.

"Have you ever met him?" Marissa leans to her side with her hand on her hip.

"No..." I look away, the only royal heirs that I ever met and fought alongside were Owain and Lucina.

"Oh," she manages an impressively adorable pout. "Well, that's a shame."

"Yes," I manage a coy grin. The pot seems to be boiling a bit too much, so I walk past her and stir it with the ladle.

She snaps out of daydreaming and stands beside me. I don't know why, but being close to a girl always made me blush. It was only a matter of time before I would lose my composure and mess things up, like I always do.

There's the sound of a door closing as a tall, burly man appears from a distance. There's no doubt it's her father. I instantly lose my cool and accidentally shove Marissa. She yelps before I fall onto the floor with her.

The position we're in is more than enough to set off her father. She closes her eyes and massages her head. I look up to see the tall, burly man looking straight into my soul. About that misunderstanding...

* * *

The three of us are sitting at the dining table, the tension still fresh in the air as none of us had begun eating.

I could still feel his stare searing into my flesh. Thankfully, Marissa cleared things up rather quickly and effectively. Although, he didn't seem to be buying it. I can't blame him.

"So, Inigo." He started off as I did my best to maintain eye contact. "What is your occupation in Ylisse?"

"I'm a mercenary." I reply confidently.

Marissa stops herself from taking a bite of her meal. Her father looks my way. He doesn't seem to be surprised.

"So you're a sell sword?" Marissa asks, her eyes shifted to concern.

"Yes," I guess in way, it may seem a bit of a ruthless job. Killing people for money may no be the best way to make a living.

"So you kill people...for money?" Marissa spoke with disdain.

"Well, not really.." I look up to find her father waiting for me to continue. "Most of the time I just take care of people's problems for them. Like brigands, thieves..." I eventually look down at my cold meal. "I don't do it for the money. I just...want to make the people happy."

Silence spread across the three of us. Marissa looks at me and still has a difficulty comprehending what I mean.

There's the thundering knock that breaks this as her father gets up to answer it.

"Filo!" A man who looks beaten appears at his door. "The brigands, they're back." He looked down at the floor. "And they have my daughters as well."

Marissa's father Filo, shoots a look at me. There's a mutual understanding between us. I reach for my belt, but realize that my sword is missing.

"Looking for this?" I look up and find my silver sword in his hands. He must've found it when I crashed onto the field. I take several strides to meet him. My hands run along the mettle. It remained unscathed, in perfect condition. I'm glad it was in good hands.

Marissa makes her way to the door. The man must've been their neighbor.

"So, Inigo, you said you were a mercenary." Filo looked at me as my eyes blazed with confidence. I returned it with a coy smile, it was finally time to dance with my sword.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

"It's just a few steps from here." The man spoke as I followed after him. He was running out of breath as we stormed up the hill. When I caught a glimpse of the enemy I pulled him back and crouched on the ground. As much as I enjoy making a spectacular entrance, this may not be the best time.

"You spoke of hostages." I asked him quietly. My hand moved to grip the hilt of my sword.

"Yes, my three daughters."

"Hmm..." I think long and hard, carefully planning an approach.

"Look!" The man points at a crimson haired girl from a distance. I crawl to meet his direction. Surely enough, it was a young woman tackling several armed men by herself. I don't know what came over me, but my body moved on its own as I slid down the hill. Call it chivalry or recklessness. It may have been a mix of both.

The girl easily parried a few blows. She even taunted them before narrowly dodging the man's sword and returning it with one quick slash.

Within a minute she had taken down five men, single handedly.

I sheathed my sword and clapped my hands in applause. She turned around and replied with a grin. "And you are?" She whipped her hair before meeting my eyes.

"An admirer..." I flirt casually.

She chuckles and holds the blade against my chest. I manage a nervous laugh, I've honestly been through a lot, slapped, rejected, but being impaled was never one of them.

"Ok." She winks at me before withdrawing her blade. "So were you here to save me?"

"Well, that was the plan, but you seem to be holding up just fine."

"Yeah," she gave me a smile. "By the way, I'm a merchant so I run into a lot of these quite often." She gestured to her fallen combatants. "My name's Anna." Her eyes met mine as I gave her a grin.

"Inigo," I reply nonchalantly.

"Well, Inigo," she approached me with one swift stride. I could feel her faint breath on my face. "How would you like to make a profit with me today?"

"Huh?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You see, these bandits..." She looked down at the closest man to her foot. "They have three girls hostage and have some of my merchandise as well." She ran her finger along my cheek. "I trust you're quite skilled with a sword?" She batts her eyelashes at me and I instantly blush and turn away.

"Er, yeah..."

"Great!" She pulls away and I can breathe easily again. "They're not far from here, but there's a lot of them. Although, now that I have I have you by my side, I shouldn't have to worry about them too much." She links her arm into mine and I start to follow. I look back at the man atop the hill, he gives me a silent nod as I walk away with Anna.

* * *

The sun had completely set as Anna and I hide along the shadows. We're at the center of the town, it would've been a peaceful sight if the bandits hadn't pilfered most of the shops. Windows were broken and debris was scattered all over the ground. I winced when I caught several families hiding in their homes. Things couldn't continue the way they are now. I take a step forward when Anna pulls me down.

"Don't be so reckless." She reminds me as I screw my head back on. She was right. "Look over there." Her finger pointed at what seemed to be their leader with three beautiful girls. My hormones kick in as my heart flutters. If this turns out well, I'll be sure to ask each of them on a date.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask her quietly.

"We can take out several of the bandits from each side and make our way to their leader." She pressed a finger to her lips. "Be stealthy when taking them out though."

"Right." I respond and draw my blade.

"I'll take the other side." She starts to move away as I lock on to the nearest target. I dash into the shadows and reach out for the nearest warrior. He struggles as I attempt to subdue him. His words are muffled as I fall back on the ground. A few more seconds and I release him while he lays unconscious. From a distance I could see Anna proceeding faster than me. A frown forms across my face, I was being bested my a mere merchant.

I sigh before continuing onwards. With my back against the brick wall, I notice a group of three brigands: an archer, berserker, and mercenary. This might be a little tricky. I take a deep breath and look at my surroundings, they seem to be taking a break idly chatting about their newest treasures and what not. Typical.

I draw out my blade and advance, but come to a halt. Anna had already taken them down. 'Wait...wasn't she on the other side?' I look back and find most of the men slumped in the shadows. I turn around and find Anna staring at me intently.

"I thought you'd be a lot quicker." There's a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"Ah, I...I was just warming up." I manage a little white lie.

"Mhmm..." She swings her blade, dispelling the blood from her sword. "Anyways, I guess that's about it." Anna walked past me and peered to find the leader and a few of his men with the girls. My eyes widen when I follow her view. Were they harassing them? I draw my blade and head for the girls. It didn't matter anymore since most of the brigands were taken care of.

"Wait, Inigo!" Anna cries out as I start to sprint towards the captors.

"You'll never get away with this!" One of the girls cried out at the leader. He was a bit beefy, and his face was unshaven. The typical look of a lowly brigand.

"Well who's gonna save you?" He bellowed in her face.

"I will." I put on my bravest look and wink at the girl. I'm quite sure this would be enough to earn a date with her. Once I finish him off, she'll fall right into my arms.

"Eh?" He slowly stood up with his axe in his hand. His comrades looked at me, then burst into laughter. "Go home kid!"

'Kid?' I frown at the man.

"You think you can take ME on?" He chuckled.

"Yes..." I examine the girls, thankfully they don't look injured or beaten. Their hands and legs are tied though, making it impossible for them to escape.

"Well look what we 'ave ere'." He gave me a stern look. "Someone needs to teach this boy a lesson. You should know your place." As soon as he swung his axe I skirt to the side and dash forward with my blade. It makes contact with another sword. I break away and find another bandit protecting the unshaven man. It's two against one, but the other men don't want to stand around doing nothing either. Before I know it, I'm completely surrounded by about six brigands. Not much of a fair fight if you ask me.

"Still think you can take us on?" The leader yelled put boastfully.

"You don't fight fair." Anna had finished freeing the three girls as they stood behind her. Great, she's taken the limelight from me once more. I was supposed to free them...

I don't want to waste another minute so I take the opportunity to cut one of his men down. He redirects his attention at me as I hold my blade to his throat. "Withdraw your men." I order him slowly.

He grins at me as if it were all a bluff. I press my blade to slit a portion of his skin. Blood trickles down quickly as his grin dies down.

"Withdraw your men now, and I will spare your life." I tell him coldly as my blade threatens to pierce his artery. "And don't bother coming back again."

He grimaces and reluctantly agrees. I release his shirt as he falls to the ground. While scrambling up his men follow and leave the town. One of them picks up a sack of what were possibly coins. With on swift slash I cut in half as its contents fall to the ground. "And leave all the gold you just stole." I remind the petty thief before he runs away in terror.

Anna seems to be impressed by my actions. She crosses her arms and looks at the back, her merchandise still remained in good condition. "Well, aren't you quite the hero." She crosses her arms and makes her way to me.

An idea pops into my mind. "You aren't so bad yourself." I admit, she was skilled and swift as I was. "Maybe...I could take you out on a date tomorrow." I suggest boldly. I always did enjoy company with women who knew how to fight.

"Hmm..." Anna looked at me before responding. "I don't usually mix business with pleasure."

"But I..." Shot down, once more. Lady luck was not on my side tonight.

"My daughters, you're all right!" The man I had originally came with rushed to his children. They immediately ran to him. I soften my eyes at the four of them, to see such a family reunited warmed my heart.

One of the girls, who seemed to be the eldest approached me and Anna. "Thank you, for your help." She smiled sincerely.

I blush a little as the merchant replied for both of us. "You're welcome." After a few more thanks, I watch her walk away with her siblings and father.

Anna and I are left alone atop the hill, the moonlight shining behind our backs. This is part where I walk away in disappointment. I take a step forward when Anna holds my hand.

"I said I wouldn't go on a date with you," she looked away sheepishly. "But you can buy me a drink at the local tavern."

A grin forms in my lips, that was good enough for me.

* * *

For a town that was just terrorized by a bunch of bandits, the townspeople managed to remain cheery after the whole ordeal. I marched in with Anna as some of them patted me on the back, congratulating their newest heroes.

Luckily, there are two open seats by the bar and Anna doesn't hesitate to take one of the seats. She speaks to the bartender and asks for a drink that I am unfamiliar with. I reach for my sack of gold and find a few coins. I hand them to the man when he pushes it away.

"It's on the house." He gives me a toothy smile as I comply. This must've been the profit Anna was talking about.

Within a minute, he passes us two mugs of beer. I've never drank the beverage before. We were all preoccupied with the war against Grima that there wasn't enough time to laze around and drink.

I look over to my shoulder and notice that Anna doesn't hesitate on chugging it down. Once she was halfway, she set it down rather roughly. Its contents splashing onto the wooden counter.

I look at my drink and think it through. Actually, there wasn't much to think about, so I do the same. The bitter taste remains on my tongue as I cough to the side. The merchant's cheeks are flushed as she observes my initial reaction. She knew it was my first time drinking.

"So, are you just traveling alone?" She caught my attention and scooted closer to me.

"Yeah," I look at my mug, the yellowish beverage remaining still as laughter and shouts echoed around the room. My mind wonders where Lucina and the others are, I hope they are faring well.

Anna notices my gloomy expression and brushes her shoulder against mime. "I travel around alone as well." She added cheerily. "It's not bad though, I mean my sisters and I all do."

"You have siblings?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, and lots of them." Her head leans on the palm of her hand while her elbow is propped to support her.

"Heh," I laugh lightly, it must've been great to have a big family.

"Do you have siblings?" She tilts her head as her crimson hair falls to the side.

"None, the closest family I have are a select few friends." Severa, Owain, Lucina, Brady and the others swarm my mind.

"Where are they now?" She furrows her eyebrows at me.

"I honestly don't know. We went...separate ways." I reply painfully.

"Oh, then what about your parents?"

I pretend not to hear what she said, my mother, Olivia, was already dead from the time I came from. My father, I did not know what became of him.

"Are they...gone?" She assumes correctly.

"Well, I was hoping I could find them." I decide not to say 'yes.' I'm sure that my mother Olivia, is out there somewhere.

"So you're on a journey to find your mother and friends?"

"You can say that." I shift the mood and forget the past for tonight.

Anna smiles at me before finishing her drink. "Another one please!" She yelled out with her empty mug. I look at mine, which remained three quarters full. How the girl could finish a mug within a few minutes impressed me. My hand gripped it as I took another drink.

* * *

It was past midnight when I walked along the road, supporting Anna as we trudged along. We were at the tavern for a long time and she had too much to drink. She still remained conscious but her gait was unsteady, I didn't have any other choice but to accompany her to an inn. Who knows what would happen if I just left her there.

A few more paces before I see an inn. I head towards it direction with Anna. "Are we...there yet?" She asks drowsily.

"Yes, just a few more steps." I answer her and open the door. The man at the desk shoots me a look as I drag the merchant with me. "Two rooms please."

"That'll be five hundred gold." He replies.

"What?" I knew I brought a lot of coins before departing from Ylisse, but I didn't have that much on me. "Umm...how much for one?" I ask.

"Two hundred fifty."

I grimace noticing that it was a lot of gold. Nonetheless, I didn't have a place to stay for the night and I doubt Anna didn't either. I decided to be a gentleman and paid for the room. The man smiled and handed me the key.

I walked up the stairs as Anna hiccuped ever so often. Once we got to the room I opened the door and made my way inside. I set the crimson merchant on the bed as she curled to her side.

The temperature rose from within me when I noticed what I had gotten myself into. I would be spending the night at an inn, alone with a girl.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, alcohol reference, and suggested themes.

* * *

I'm standing by the bed as my cheeks are completely flushed. 'What exactly did I get myself into?' I mean sure, flirting and going on a date with a girl was perfectly fine, but sleeping in the same room with one was a different story.

My heart is racing as I try to calm myself. It's no good. My eyes drift to Anna's slender frame, her crimson hair scattered along the mattress. While she's asleep she looks harmless, an entirely different person from the battlefield. She's also vulnerable, lost in her own world of dreams. I frown as I realize that it might involve a lot of money.

I'm ready to head back when she releases a little moan. I stop and freeze in my tracks. 'What was that just now?' The heat runs across my body as I swallow hard. I turn around to find herself sitting upright and rubbing her eyes. 'Oh, she's just awake.'

"Inigo?" She asks drowsily.

"Yes?" I take a seat by the edge of the bed to converse with her.

"Mmm...where are we?" Her eyes are half lid as she addresses me. There's the distinct smell of alcohol in her breath as she speaks.

"At an inn..." I say easily, but realize how suspicious it sounds.

"Hmm..." She takes her time looking around. I'm quite sure she's not sober yet. A grin forms along her lips as she moves closer to me. "And you conveniently booked only one room?"

Now she's definitely teasing me. "I-It was too pricey for two. Besides I don't have that much gold on me." I'm telling the truth as my head turns to the side. My cheeks burn brighter than before.

"Oh..." She's still grinning. Did she think I was lying? Anna moves closer than before, her body closing the gap between the two of us. I can feel her hot breath lingering on my skin as she whispers into my ear. "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

The words are stuck in my throat. 'She's too close!'

"Inigo..." Her lips brush against my ear as the hairs on my back rise up. I attempt to move away, but my body fails to comply.

"Y-You're drunk" I manage to say something to bide the time.

"So?" She starts to nibble on my ear as I close my eyes.

"Umm...what did you say earlier?" I slowly push her aside. "You don't mix business with pleasure." I remind her, hoping that she stops her advances.

"I said that?" She tilts her head to the side before releasing her ponytail. Her crimson hair falls to her sides. "I don't remember..." She places the strands of hair behind her ear. "You know Inigo, traveling alone can be quite lonely."

I look down as her fingers trace my arm.

"And sometimes...I just want to be..." Her nose brushes against my neck. I instinctively tense up as she finishes her sentence. "Close to someone."

My eyes drop as she utters those words. I knew exactly what she was feeling. The future I came from was grim and bleak, when I sought comfort from my parents, they were no where to be found. Traveling alone to protect the other villages and citizens was all that I could do to mend the emptiness in my heart.

She lowers her head on my chest as I hear her breathing quietly. My hands move to wrap them around her body. It takes all my courage to stroke her hair carefully.

Anna lifted her head slowly. I found a look in her eyes that seemed all too familiar - longing. I hold my breath as she meets my face.

She was drunk and things were bound to go wrong. I just never imagined it to happen to me so soon. Everything occurred to quickly for me to react. Anna pulled me into a kiss as my eyes widened in surprise. Fazed by shock and the unexpected turn of events, I sat still and lacked the ability to reciprocate her kiss.

This seemed to disappoint her as my face turned as red as a tomato. I should really get going now, before I fail to get out of this predicament. My body gets up from the bed, but the crimson merchant pulls me down onto the mattress. We're in a position where she pins me down as I struggle to break free.

"Relax Inigo..." She whispers into my ear. "I'll be gentle..."

Those words are more than enough to freak me out. Sure I'm a big flirt and getting girls was pretty simple if you spoke the right words, but getting physical with one...this would be my first. "Anna, I don't think this is a good idea."

"What?" She puts on a pout before me. "You're kidding right?"

"No?..." Did I just question myself?

She let out a hearty laugh. "You're so modest! Honestly..." Anna brushed her lips against my ear. "Most boys would jump at a chance like this..."

"T-Then I guess I'm not like most boys..." I turn to the side. Her grip on me tightens.

"Hmm...You're right, I guess that's why I find you so intriguing." She starts nibbling on my ear as I do my best to keep my mouth shut.

My eyes drift to the door, if I can just get out of here. Think Inigo, think. I close my eyes as a cold sweat trickles down my face.

"Inigo, don't even think about it..." Anna reminds me coldly. She traces her finger onto my face, capturing my undivided attention.

I must have a silly look on my face since she stifles a content laugh. There's no other choice but to turn my head from the embarrassment. 'Gods, her grip doesn't seem to loosen up at all...'

After a minute, she releases my hands and straddles herself onto my body. There's not change with the color of my face, this position makes things even worse. I look down and feel her hand trace my clothing, she starts taking it off without my permission. "Umm...Anna?"

"..." She continues as if I never spoke. I can feel her warm hands on my skin as she pulls up my top.

It takes a few seconds for me to turn the tables. With my hands free, I hold her hands and roll her to the side. Anna's back is on the mattress while I remain on top of her. I watch her expression change from confusion to amusement with a blink of an eye.

"Hmm..." She forms a grin, she's obviously enjoying this. "Inigo, who knew you could be this sexy?"

"W-What?" I release her hands and start to get up. "Do you hear yourself?"

"If course I do..." Anna moves up to support herself with her elbows. Her crimson hair is scattered freely, I admit that she looks fairly attractive.

"But seriously, what's one night with me?" She leans on my back awaiting my answer.

"..." I remain quiet.

"Wait..." I can imagine her smile resurfacing. "Don't tell me you haven't..." Her words falter as I comprehend the rest.

I don't know how to respond so I scoot away from the bed.

"Oh Inigo!" She takes my hand and presses her chest against my back. "You don't have to be embarrassed!"

At this rate, I'm more than ready to sleep outside or by the street.

"You know...if you want...I can be your first." She offers nonchalantly.

'Huh?' I turn around and notice her eyes softening at me. 'Is she serious?'

"I'm serious..." She embraces me tighter, I can feel her heart beat if I concentrate hard enough. "I just want your company." Her hands moves to my abdomen, then to my legs.

I swallow hard, she's not going to let me leave unless... "Fine." I knit my brows together.

"Oh?" She tilts her head to get a better view of my face.

I remove her hands and turn my body to face hers. 'Relax', I remind myself before looking her in the eye. Anna snakes her fingers into my hair, drawing me close for a kiss. This time I don't hesitate to return it. She seems pleased and pulls me downward until her head reaches the pillow. If I can just lower her guard for the slightest second, I'm sure I can escape. But doing so would require myself to get a little intimate. Like my performances, I must give it my all.

Her hand runs down my chest, and I notice it as she reaches down my waistline.

I freeze and start to panic. 'Snap out of it...' I tell myself.

Anna grins deviously and watches my face fluster.

'Think Inigo...' I turn to the side. There's only one idea that pops up to mind. "Look, gold!" I point to the side as Anna lifts her head momentarily. This is a golden opportunity, she bought it! I scramble off the mattress and land on the floor. My hands reaches for my belt and scabbard before I bolt for the door.

"Inigo!" Anna yells as I successfully manage to escape.

* * *

I stop running to catch my breath. That was way to close! I'm surprised I actually got out of there in one piece. Hopefully she won't remember any of it in the morning. I start forward when a silhouette manifests in the shadows before me.

It's pretty late, past midnight. I prepare for the worst, is it a brigand? A thief? I'm not certain. My hand draws the steel sword.

The wind blows ominously as the figure takes a step forward. It doesn't take long for me to realize that it's a girl. Her hair flows in the air freely, but her face remains concealed. She takes several paces before revealing herself.

My eyes widen when I realize exactly who it is. "Severa?"

"Oh, it's you..." She shoots me a disappointed look.

I can't help but smile, I'm glad to know she's safe. "What brings you out here and in the middle of the night?"

"I should be asking you the same..." She scowls at me, she hasn't changed at all.

"Well...I..." I can't bring myself to tell her the truth. Why would I anyways?

"Whatever." She starts walking away, leaving me alone on the grassy plains.

"Hey, wait a moment." I accidentally hold her hand.

She turns around and I swear she's blushing. "...L-Let go of me!" Severa breaks off our skin contact and continues down the hill.

"Severa! Wait, I'm sorry!" I catch up to her, but eventually lose my balance and fall onto her.

She yells out as we tumble down the hill. I do everything in my power to protect her head from the impact. In the end, we weren't injured badly. My hands are wrapped around her in a tight embrace, her voice pulls me back to reality.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She attempts to push me away.

"Hehe," A nervous laugh escapes my lips as I back away from her.

She pats off the rubble on her mercenary outfit. I get up quickly and offer her my hand. As expected, she stands on her own, her face completely flustered.

"Hey, I'm short a few gold..." I start out and scratch my head. "Do you think you can lend me some? Just for the night." I finish quickly. There was no way I was going back to the inn with Anna. "I'll pay you back."

"What's wrong? Did you spend all of it courting all the girls in this town?" Her expression remains unamused.

"No..." I respond sheepishly. In truth, I left my bag of coins in Anna's room. What an unfortunate turn of events.

Severa stops to think about it for a while. "Fine..." She starts walking ahead as I stand my ground. When she notices that I'm not beside her, she turns around. "Are you coming?" Her eyes narrow at me.

My grin reappears before I rush to her side.

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review. Updates should be pretty quick.

Thanks for reading


End file.
